Blessing
by MysticalGoddessOfWords
Summary: Alison invites Pam to lunch to discuss a very important matter. This story takes place sometime during the series finale.


**Disclaimer: I don't anything PLL. I'm just back playing with them again.**

I'd like to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers of _Breathe Again_. I am truly touched and humbled at the response I've received to the latest update. Thank you for welcoming me back so warmly.

So I received a PM from a reader who said there are rumors that Alison and Emily have twins in the finale. I don't really read spoilers (but I can't help seeing them from time to time) and I've only watched bits and pieces of season 7 (although I have watched the most recent 4 episodes in their entirety) - so I have my own theories about who A.D is and who the sperm donor is. I woke up yesterday morning with this idea and I don't know if it came from a dream or just my mind working overtime. Anyway this is purely speculative.

It's just a short and relatively tame (for me) one shot that I couldn't get out of my mind.

Thanks again for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Blessing**

Alison smiled as Pam walked up to the table on the Rosewood Café's patio, looking slightly flustered.

"Sorry I'm late, sweetheart. There was no parking anywhere."

"No worries." Alison stood and hugged Emily's mother briefly before settling back in her chair. "I thought we were the ones who were going to be late. Maddie's been fussy all morning and it's a miracle we even made it out of the house, actually."

Pam smiled at her sympathetically as she leaned down to peak under the blanket that was draped over the double stroller. "That's the nature of babies. It almost seems like they know when we have plans and need them to cooperate and they very clearly remind us that _everything_ is all about them now. Awww… there are my loves," Pam added in a whisper as her face lit up.

Alison took a sip of her water as she watched Emily's mother's face as she looked down at the sleeping babies.

"Sorry they're not awake," Alison said. "But don't worry they will be soon enough."

Alison was amazed her daughters were still sleeping considering the noise from the tables around them and the faint noise of the street out front. Alison chose the Rosewood Café for their lunch because the patio was behind the restaurant and therefore blocked most of the street noise. But Alison wanted to sit outside because she just needed to spend a little time in the sun since she got out of the house so rarely these days.

Pam released a soft sigh, one that hinted at both joy and sadness. "Wayne would be so in love with them," she said wistfully.

Alison reached over and touched Pam's hand gently before she lifted the blanket and also peaked at her sleeping babies.

"They look so much like, Em," Alison said as her eyes drank in the infants. Sometimes she felt like she could watch them forever.

"I think Abby might turn out to have blond hair," Pam said as she brushed her fingers over the soft peach fuzz that covered the head of the girl in question. "Often when babies are born with a thick head of hair like she was, after they lose it like she has, the hair will grow in a lighter color. Although I really think Maddie is going to be dark like Emily."

"I'm not sure if I'm relieved or disappointed that they're not identical. God knows what kind of havoc they could wreak if they could pretend to be each other."

Pam chuckled as she sat back. "They're going to be gorgeous regardless. They already are."

Alison absolutely agreed. There was no way that a child that came from Emily Fields could be anything but perfect, regardless of who's sperm fertilized her eggs.

When Alison was almost six months pregnant. A.D. came back out of the shadows. After giving them almost four months of a fear free existence, their tormentor resurfaced. Alison didn't have an easy pregnancy, carrying twins in her relatively petite frame was stressful not only physically but emotionally.

And when she and Emily came home to a birthday cake sitting on their dining room table with an Emily doll, an Alison doll, two babies in strollers and a Charlotte doll sitting around it, they weren't sure what to make of it.

When the implications of that doll "family" sunk in Alison immediately visited the doctor. When the bloodwork confirmed it was Charlotte's DNA, Alison still refused to believe it could be possible. Charlotte had transitioned years prior to Alison even knowing who she really was. It wasn't until A.D. sent them proof that, before her transition, Charlotte had her sperm frozen and stored that Alison was able to accept that it wasn't just Emily's child growing inside her, it was her cousin's.

When A.D., who was eventually reveled to be Melissa, discovered what Charlotte had done, she stole Emily's eggs, fertilized them with Charlotte's, also, stolen sperm and then implanted them in Alison, thinking it would drive a wedge between the two women when Alison would predictably and selfishly terminate the pregnancy.

But she didn't. It had the opposite effect. Alison decided to stop running from who she was and who she knew, deep down, she'd always been. Even when she didn't understand what she was feeling, or blatantly hid from it, once she accepted it, Alison finally decided she could no longer run from the girl, now woman, she'd always loved. And by some miracle of fate Emily still loved her. So they decided to become a family.

When Melissa saw that her plan didn't drive the wedge she intended between them, she came back to cast the final blow. But Alison and Emily were stronger together than they ever were when they were apart. The knowledge that their children actually shared both their DNA, not some stranger's, brought the women closer. Although there was a small part of Alison that worried Charlotte's instability, which appeared to be passed down from Mary, would again be passed down to her daughters.

But Emily worked hard to assure her that the stable, normal and loving home their daughters would grow up in would outweigh any potential genetic predisposition. And Alison wanted to believe her. Her daughters were miracles and she just hoped that Emily's DNA dominated the Drakes. Regardless Alison planned to watch her daughters very closely and she would do whatever it took to keep them healthy and safe.

The waitress walked up and the two women ordered salads. Pam ordered an iced tea while Alison ordered a lemonade. While she was pregnant, the blonde developed a craving for lemons. She put it on everything from fish to pizza to ice cream. Emily once teased her that she must be single handedly keeping the citrus farmers in business.

Once the waitress walked away, Pam folded her hands in her lap. "It's too bad Emily couldn't join us."

Alison fidgeted in her chair a little. "The team's last swim meet for the season is today. And I-" Alison paused and bit her bottom lip. "I actually wanted to speak to you alone. I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay," Pam said slowly as she looked at the blonde. "Is everything alright with you and Emily?"

"Yes," Alison assured as she nodded. "Nothing's wrong. Aside from the two of us constantly being in a perpetual state of fatigue."

Pam's lips quirked knowingly. "I was constantly tired until Emily reached at least a year. So give yourself two."

"Great," Alison drawled even as she chuckled tiredly.

Pam looked at her expectantly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay," Alison said as she took a breath trying to gather her courage. "I know because of much of my past behavior many people don't think I deserve to be with Emily. I wouldn't blame you if you did too."

Pam leaned over and put her hand on Alison's. "I don't feel that way, Alison, you know that."

"I know. I do," Alison assured her. She did know that Pam accepted her and Emily's relationship and had almost instantly, almost like she was expecting it eventually. It had relieved Alison and was more than she ever hoped for.

"What anyone else in this town, or anywhere, thinks about you and Emily doesn't matter."

"I know," Alison said again with a small smile. To hear Pam speak with such conviction was one of the reasons she loved Emily's mother so much. She was a mama bear. "And I know that eventually people will forget. Well mostly forget."

Pam sat back. "Then I don't know what you're trying to say to me, Alison."

Alison's voice softened as she spoke her next words. "I love your daughter, Pam."

Pam smiled softly. "I know you do."

Alison sat up straighter and when she spoke again her voice was stronger. "And I want to marry her."

"Oh," Pam said quietly before her eyes widened. "Did Emily propose to you?"

Alison shook her head. "No."

"Oh," Pam said again and her brow furrowed. She almost looked disappointed and hope bloomed in Alison's chest for a moment.

"But I want to propose to her."

Alison reached into the diaper bag hanging on the handle of the stroller and pulled out a small velvet black box. She slid it across the table.

"I want to ask Em to marry me."

Pam opened the box and gasped at the ring inside. A small cluster of diamonds sat atop the center of a delicate platinum band.

"Oh, Alison, it's beautiful."

Alison flushed with delight because the moment she saw the ring she knew instantly it was meant for Emily.

"I bought that before Maddie and Abby were born. I just wanted to find the perfect time to ask her. But I went into labor the night I planned to do it and the next thing I knew here were are, almost six months later." Palm sat quietly listening and Alison appreciated that she didn't interrupt. "And I want to ask her before she asks me because I don't want her to ever doubt that this is what I want. What I've _always_ wanted. Even before I knew I did."

Alison sat back and took a small breath. Pam looked down at the ring again before closing the lid and sliding the box back to Alison.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. But I wonder why you're telling me now, before you even ask her."

Alison swallowed. "Because I want your blessing."

Pam tilted her head and smiled. "Alison, you don't need my blessing."

"I know," Alison said for the third time. She didn't need it. With or without Pam's blessing, Alison knew Emily would say yes. "But I would like it," Alison added as she picked up the box and opened it again, looking down at the ring she knew was perfect for the woman she loved.

Pam closed her eyes and sighed softly as she leaned across the table again to take Alison's hand.

"Alison, you're the mother of my grandchildren and like a daughter to me already. Please tell me you know that."

Alison nodded her head as her eyes started to water.

"Then let me say it again. You don't need my blessing, sweetheart." Pam reached up and cupped Alison's cheek as she blinked back moisture pooling in her own eyes. "But you absolutely have it."

############

Emily looked up from her book as she heard the soft footfalls on the carpet. Alison came around the wall a minute later, lifting her shirt over her head as she walked. Almost of their own volition, the brunette eyes darkened at the sight of the blonde's breasts as the swell of her cleavage bubbled over the top of her nursing bra.

She shifted against the arm of the sofa and eyed her girlfriend curiously.

"Ali?"

"Hmmm," the blond responded tiredly as she tossed her shirt over the chair, set the baby monitor on the coffee table and then sat on the other end of the sofa. She lifted Emily's feet and set them on her lap.

"Not that I'm complaining, _at all_ , but is there a reason why you're walking around the house shirtless?"

Alison snorted as she leaned her head against the cushion. "Because I just finished feeding your daughters."

"Then shouldn't you be putting your shirt back on?" Emily asked with a chuckle.

"Nah," Alison answered as she gently caressed Emily's bare foot. "I just shoved it up. They were too impatient and hungry tonight. But now I need to go take a shower because I'm covered in breast milk."

Emily gave her a long look because Alison's explanation didn't really make sense to her. But she shrugged and closed her book on her lap.

"It's a good thing Spencer wasn't still here."

"Wait? What? Spencer was here?"

"Yeah. She just stopped by for a minute to drop off the dress she borrowed from you, four months ago or something." Emily pointed to the dress hanging over the dining room chair inside the dry cleaning bag.

Alison lifted her head to look over and then let it fall back again as she closed her eyes. "She should have just kept it. I don't fit into it anymore and I highly doubt I will anytime soon."

While Alison had lost much of the baby weight in the five months since she'd given birth, she still carried way more than she wanted to. Carrying twins wreaked more havoc on a woman's body than just carrying one child. And even though she breastfed both of their daughters, which often helped accelerate baby weight loss, and despite her doctor's reassurance that she was doing quite well at losing it, the blonde was still carrying more than she was comfortable with.

But Emily didn't mind one bit. Her girlfriend's body was beautiful and, if the brunette was honest, she loved Alison's more voluptuous body. She loved sinking her fingertips into the soft flesh when they made love, she loved the extra cleavage and curves it gave her and she loved the sight of the stretchmarks that adorned the blonde's stomach. Ones that were starting to fade but were still a constant reminder of the gift Alison had given her; the beautiful children they brought into the world.

Emily leaned forward and grabbed Alison's hand. "Hey, don't, okay. You're beautiful, love."

Alison smiled softly because she knew although her body would never be the same as it was, she would get to a weight she was comfortable with at some point. And the way Emily looked at her when she told Alison she was beautiful left no doubt in the blonde's mind that her girl was telling the truth.

She turned her head to look at Emily as she opened her eyes again. "I'm glad your mom stayed for dinner. Grandma time really tuckered them out. I think they'll sleep well."

"It was nice of you to invite her to lunch and then here for the afternoon." Alison smiled as her fingertip drew small circles on Emily's calf. She felt her girl shudder softly and her smile deepened.

"I like spending time with her. She makes me believe that maybe I just might be better at this mother thing than I think I am most days." Alison's fingers traveled slowly up to Emily's knee. "That maybe I'm as good a mother as you are."

Emily lifted her hand to Alison's face and brushed her thumb gently against the blonde's bottom lip. "You're an amazing mother, Ali."

Alison first kissed Emily's thumb and then nipped it with her teeth. The brunette's eyes darkened and Alison hiccupped softly because her girl could go from zero to sixty in seconds.

Emily's gaze dropped to Alison's chest, her eyes, again, hungrily taking in the sight of Alison's breasts still overflowing her bra.

"My eyes are up here," Alison drawled with an arch of her brow.

"Huh?" Emily said as she lifted her eyes back to the blonde's face.

Alison chuckled and her own eyes darkened in response. She licked her lips. "How about we stop talking about being mothers and focus on the kinds of pleasurable activities mothers can enjoy when their children are asleep," Alison purred as she turned sideways and brought her knees up onto the sofa.

She tugged one of Emily's calves gently and crawled between her thighs as the brunette dropped her book onto the floor and slid down so she was lying flat on her back.

Alison looked predatory as she grasped the hem of Emily's tank top and pushed it up, revealing the brunette's toned stomach. The blonde leaned down and brushed her lips over the soft skin as Emily sighed softly.

Emily slid her fingers into Alison's hair, flexing her fingers and gently massaging Alison's scalp as the blonde swirled her tongue over and around Emily's abdomen. Alison smiled against her as she felt Emily's muscles clench.

"Ali," Emily moaned softly as Alison slowly crawled up her body.

The blonde pushed Emily's shirt up higher, revealing her breasts, before lavishing each one with open mouth kisses. She wrapped her lips around Emily's nipple and the brunette's body jerked softly. Emily writhed beneath the blonde as she teased her for another minute before she continued moving higher.

When her lips reached Emily's neck Alison slipped her tongue between her lips and swirled it over Emily's warm skin.

Emily tilted Alison's face up and kissed her as the blonde gently settled on top of Emily's body.

"Mmmm, you feel good," Emily said softly between kisses.

"I feel horny," Alison breathed as her lips ghosted over Emily's cheek to her ear. She pressed a soft kiss just below before swirling her tongue again.

"Does going to lunch with my mother do that to you?" Emily teased and Alison stilled.

"And you had to ruin it," Alison grunted as she rolled off her girl and dropped onto the sofa between Emily and the back cushion.

Emily turned on her side and tucked a few stray locks of Alison's hair behind her ear as she chuckled. "I'm just teasing, love."

Alison's brow furrowed. "Are you upset that I had lunch alone with your mom?"

"Of course not," Emily assured her as she swirled circles with her fingertips across the swell of Alison's breasts. "I want you and my mom to be close. But why didn't you just tell me you were going?"

Alison inhaled a shuddering breath. "It was spur of the moment actually."

While that wasn't the absolute truth, it wasn't exactly a lie. Alison only called Pam that morning to invite her but she'd been planning to call for over a week. Ever since they'd had lunch with the girls when Aria and Ezra returned from their honeymoon. But Alison knew she would fess up once she proposed. Because she and Emily didn't lie to each other anymore.

"I love you, Ali," Emily whispered as she lowered her head and kissed the top of Alison's breast, her tongue following the same path her fingertips just made. Alison whimpered and hiked her leg over Emily's hip, clutching her girl closer. They were going to have to move this to the bedroom soon because they could never really spread out on it. And Alison planned to have her girl spread wide beneath her tonight.

The sound of a baby's cry came through the monitor on the coffee table. A frustrated groan escaped Alison's lips.

"God, they're going to constantly cock block us, aren't they?"

Emily lifted her head and looked at the blond with an arched brow.

"Metaphorically speaking, I mean," Alison chuckled at the comical look on her girl's face.

"Really, Ali?" Emily's chuckle joined the blonde's.

"Pussy block us, then?" Alison smirked as she offered an alternative teasingly. "Do you like that better?"

"That's more accurate, at least," Emily leaned down to kiss her before she pushed back and stood up. "I'll get her."

"No," Alison sighed as she held up her hand. "Just pull me up and I'll go with you." Emily helped Alison to stand. "It's probably Abby. She didn't drink much earlier. I think she was still excited from so much grandma playtime today."

Emily grabbed the baby monitor and headed up the stairs to their daughters' room. Alison grabbed her shirt and tossed it over her shoulder as she followed.

As she reached the top landing a second cry came through the speaker and Alison grunted softly.

"Great, now they're both up," she mumbled as she and Emily crossed the threshold to the bedroom. Emily went to Maddie's crib and Alison walked to Abby's. Then they both sat in the identical rocking sliders across the room.

Emily tried to sooth the little girl with hair almost as dark as her own while Alison got Abby settled at her breast. The blonde flinched gently when the baby latched on but then she sighed and turned her head.

"When they're both fed and back to sleep we are going to resume our previous activities, right?" she grinned and batted her eyelashes before looking down at her chest and scrunched up her nose. "But I really should take a shower first."

"As long as you're up for it, I'm game."

Alison lifted her eyes again and she looked at her girl softly.

"I love you, Em," the blonde said, returning Emily's words that she'd been too distracted to say downstairs.

Emily reached over, grasping Alison's free hand and bringing it to her lips before lowering their now joined hands to swing between the two chairs. Although not always, Emily often got up or sat with Alison when she fed the babies late at night because it made her feel closer to all of them. It made her feel as much their mother as Alison was and Emily, once again, silently thanked the universe for giving her the woman and the life she always wanted.

Alison leaned her head back and closed her eyes as Abby continued to suckle her. She could hear Maddie snuffling and sucking her pacifier as Emily hummed softly in the baby's ear. And in that moment, Alison was completely content.

Her plans for how to propose to Emily started running through her mind. She would ask her girl very soon because the only thing left to make her life complete was to have Emily as her wife.

The End…..

* * *

I'm marking this one shot complete but I may come back at a later time and write a second part of the actual proposal. But I already wrote Alison proposing in _Five Years Later_ and Emison marrying in _Mermaid_ and I don't like to write the same thing twice so we'll see.

It will be at least a couple of weeks before I have the next chapter of _Breathe Again_ so please be patient.

Thanks again for reading. And please leave a review if you enjoyed.


End file.
